nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Let's talk about portals
I haven't heard much from Portal:Games, Portal:Characters or Portal:Enemies since their creation. Are we going to use them for anything? Could I add "to-do" stuff to them? Or should they just be scrapped? 08:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to edit and finish them, just after Project:Revise is done. -- 13:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, NOBODY, but actually I don't like the portals. 13:53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :As long as they are going to have a useful purpose, I'm okay with keeping them. 02:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I still don't seem them being used... When is an estimated time that they will be used? : 19:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you plan on doing with these, NOBODY? It seems the most recent edit on one was about 2 months agoa, but all you did was correct a typo. At least that means you remember them I guess? So what are these going to be used for/when are they going to be used? 18:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think I'll use them. -- 21:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::In that case, I think they should be deleted. -- 23:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Portals can have very functional uses, but I think there are not enough users who are willing to create the portals and maintain them regularly. Another time, perhaps. If we do want to keep them though, we ought to request a portal namespace that can automatically stretch the width of the page just so the columns aren't narrowed out by the activity space on the right. 06:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Currently, I don't like the way they are being used though. The Notable section seems subjective, and the Things to Do section seems to be more for editors than readers. I feel like most of the information on the portal pages can be accessed via the category pages or game templates. -- 17:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Why you keep talking on old forum topics?? 18:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Portals aren't mainspace articles. They don't have to be completely objective. Why do you think some portals have featured articles and the like? That had to be a decision made by someone/the community. Portals aren't related to category pages or game templates. The way we treat our categories at the moment...they're like mainspace articles. Categories shouldn't be like mainspace articles. :Looking at some other wiki's portals, it seems their purpose is mainly to be a secondary main page, but within a more specific category. You'd define the component here, maybe have a featured article, mention ongoing projects...portals are more for a series of larger, more vast topics and a massive community to boot. I don't think we have a big enough community of users who are willing to run portals for particular categories, which is why it may be better to put them to rest. :A lot of old forum topics have been bumped recently because of the new archives forum, Santi. 19:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware that Portal pages were not considered mainspace articles. In that case, I suppose they are just fine, although I do agree that our community isn't quite large enough yet to successfully maintain them. -- 03:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I third that. 02:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC)